


Officially

by AmazingTomHollandisnotonfire



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Bop to the Top (Instrumental) is the Seblos song, Carlos as Chad needs to be appreciated but laughed at, Deleted Scenes, Episode: s01e10 Act Two, First Kiss, I really wanted Seb to be the one who brought Carlos on stage so I made it happen, M/M, One Shot, Seb has a supportive family and we love it, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, break a leg or a heel, cheek kiss, disney really robbed us huh, even though there should have been a ballad, for the second time, i'm still mad, thanks for nothing disney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingTomHollandisnotonfire/pseuds/AmazingTomHollandisnotonfire
Summary: Based on another two pictures that Disney used as promotion but decided to cut from the episode.orSeb and Carlos scenes that are missing from the finale.
Relationships: Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Officially

The music had been playing for so long Seb couldn't even remember how many times the band had started over. He was standing in the wing wearing a blue boa, that he was suddenly very aware of, and shaking. Seb looked out into the crowd, eyes never leaving the three rows of blond heads holding homemade signs. Usually, a gesture like that from his family would have warmed his heart, but now it only made him more nervous. He was so nervous in fact, he didn't even hear someone approaching him from behind until a familiar voice was calling out his name.

"Seb!"

 _Carlos._ Seb turned around to face his…Carlos.

"What's going on. The music's been vamping for so long I feel like I'm stuck in an elevator." Usually, a line like that from Carlos would have Seb giggling embarrassingly but now he couldn't even crack a smile.

"I don’t know if I can do this." Carlos looked at Seb like he had lost his mind. _What?_ Carlos thought to himself.

"What?" Carlos then said aloud. "You are the only person who can pull this off." Seb immediately put a hand on Carlos' back and pushed him towards the audience.

"My family bought out three rows of the bleachers. I don't want to let them down." Carlos couldn't help at smile at the support that the Matthew-Smiths were showing their son. Their son who only deserved encouragement and was going to absolutely make his family proud. His…well they didn't have a label yet, but his Seb, who he had to make that understand right now.

"Seb." Carlos looked lovingly at the boy next to him who still couldn't take his eyes off his family. When Seb finally looked at Carlos again, Carlos leaned in and gave Seb a small peck on the cheek. Seb couldn't help but close his eyes as a small smile and blush took over his entire face. "Count your blessing, and dance your heart out." Seb's smile grew wider at Carlos' words. He turned around and Carlos put hands on his shoulders. "Bop to the sky, baby." Seb tried to wipe the growing smile from his face at another one of Carlos' pet names but it was practically impossible. As Seb walked out onto the stage, flaunting his boa in true Sharpay fashion, he let the music sink in. He remembered all the extra dance lessons that he and Carlos had over the weeks leading up to the show. All the mistakes, the laughs, the closeness. How this song led to Carlos asking him to homecoming, starting the best thing that has ever happened to him. And with that, Seb grabbed ahold of the golden ladder, looked towards the audience, and began to sing.

_I believe in dreamin', shooting for the stars._

_Baby, to be number one, you've got to raise the bar._

_Kicking and a scratching, grinding out my best._

_Anything it takes to climb the ladder of success._

Carlos watched Seb's entire performance, eyes not once leaving the beautiful boy dancing his heart out on stage, per Carlos' advice. Like Seb, Carlos couldn’t help but picture their private dance lessons for "Bop to the Top" and smile. Every good that has happened to Carlos was because of this song and watching Seb finally be able to perform it in front of his family and the student body had Carlos' chest swelling with pride. At the very end of his performance, he was called away from the wings but he didn't leave without taking one last look at Seb on top of the ladder, getting the applause and cheers that he deserved.

-

Carlos was still overwhelmed by Gina dragging him on stage as he looked out into the audience. Seb was just thankful that everything worked out and Carlos was standing next to Miss Jenn when Gina left to get her. When the cast first decided to bring out Miss Jenn to say her cut line, Seb had talked to Nini and Gina personally to request that Carlos be brought out as well. The girls said that if Carlos was around that they would but because of the limited window of opportunity, they couldn't look for him backstage to bring him out. That's when Seb decided to formulate a plan with the tech crew to make sure that Carlos was in the wings during the curtain call. Seb couldn’t help but sigh in relief and smile when he saw Carlos, back in his floral suit, being dragged on stage behind Gina and Miss Jenn. Seb knew Carlos deserved recognition for choreographing the entire show, and now he finally was.

When the cast left the stage Seb and Carlos tried to find each other but they were both practically trampled back into the dressing rooms. The cast removed their makeup, took off their costumes, and made their way into the hallway to see their parents. After changing out of the unbreathable silver pants and sparkling white shirt into a white speckled button-down, grey jeans, and black tie, Seb entered the bomb-shelter as one last attempt to find the choreographer. He smiled when he saw Carlos gathering up his belongings, including the choreography binder that he never seemed to be without. Seb stood in the doorway just watching Carlos, not sure what to do next until he decided to knock on the door to get the other boy's attention. Carlos looked up and smiled back.

"Hey," Seb said quietly, the smile never leaving his face.

"Hey, Sharpay. I see you danced your heart out. Told you you were the only one who could pull that off." Carlos started to walk towards Seb who remained frozen in the doorway, blush now once again coating his cheeks.

"It's all thanks to you. And hey, you did great too…bro" Seb smirked and punched Carlos' arm. Carlos groaned, rolled his eyes, and threw his head back.

"No no, we will not be discussing that!" Carlos laughed and Seb couldn't help but join in

"Carlos you weren't even the understudy! Not everyone could have done what you just did. But even without that, the choreography said enough about your talent. I'm glad you got recognition for that tonight." Seb finally took a step towards Carlos, leaving very little room between the two boys.

"Yeah, that was pretty great. Did you happen to have anything to do with that?"

"Hmm maybe." Seb giggled but Carlos just looked at him with the fondest smile on his face. "Seriously though, Carlos, you choreographed this entire show, as a sophomore. You deserve just as much applause as the cast, if not more." Not even a moment went by before Carlos was saying something he didn’t even plan on saying tonight.

"Be my boyfriend." Seb stopped giggling and Carlos went wide-eyed. "I-I mean I-." Carlos took a deep breath. "Seb, I know things have been complicated between us since homecoming. But I have the best time with you and nobody, ever, has done something like that for me. I was so alone last year and meeting you has just been life-changing. I can easily say I have never been this happy. So, if you want to, would you like to be my boyfriend?" Seb stood completely still for a moment, but then broke out into a smile and nodded as he leaned in and kissed Carlos properly. It was messy - neither boy had ever kissed someone before - but they couldn't ask for anything better. Carlos brought his hands up to Seb's face while Seb wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist. They pulled apart and just stared at each other smiling, not breaking the physical contact. Cheering from outside broke them out of the trance.

"I guess we should go," Carlos said. Neither of them wanted to but they knew their families were waiting. Seb moved his arms from around Carlos' waist up to his face where hands were still holding it. Seb took Carlos' hands in his own and motioned his head towards the door.

"Let's go. _Boyfriend._ " This time Carlos was the one to blush as Seb tugged him out the door.

As they walked down the hall, they never let go of each other's hands. They walked into the main part of the hallway where cast members were hugging their families and audience members were congratulating Miss Jenn on a wonderful, but also confusing, performance. Before they could find their families, their families found them. Seb was immediately surrounded by his very large family, each one of them hugging and someone, who he assumed was one of Seb's brothers, even picked him up off the ground, forcing the boys to let go of each other's hands. Carlos was embraced by his own family only moments later. Both families were too excited to notice the other standing at a rather close distance.

Seb was feeling overwhelmed. He was so worried about letting his family down but he knew now he had nothing to worry about. His family asked him to sign all the posters they made with his "nice Sharpay penmanship" from the show. At that Seb just laughed and signed everything in the pink sharpie his family presented to him. His family was crazy and so extra sometimes. He couldn't even imagine how many people they pissed off with their signs, but he couldn't ask for better.

Carlos was over the moon. His family could not have complimented the dance numbers more and it made Carlos feel like all the frustration and lack of respect from the cast at times was worth it. He especially got praise for Sharpay's parts, and Carlos couldn’t help but say those were his favorite too. That's when Carlos' family noticed said Sharpay standing only a couple of feet away.

"Hey, Sharpay!" Seb turned around to find someone from Carlos' family, who he assumed was Carlos' father, pointing at him and motioned him over. Seb and Carlos were quiet, worried about what would be said next. Seb's family went silent as well. "Nice job tonight!" The rest of Carlos' family nodded in agreement and Seb smiled at them. Seb shook all of their hands while Carlos introduced him to everyone.

"Thank you." Seb looked at Carlos who was beaming at him and then to his own family. Seb smiled, knowing what he wanted to do next. "Oh, guys." Seb turned back to Carlos to pull him a little closer. "This is Carlos Rodriguez. He's the choreographer. He's the one who made my dance numbers and even gave me private lessons because I was so bad at them." His family and laughed and Carlos said 'no you did not' but only Seb could hear it. Seb looked at Carlos again and knowing that Carlos was out to his family, hoped that Carlos would be okay with what he was about to do. "He's also my boyfriend." Seb took Carlos' hand in his once again, smiling down at it again, then at Carlos who was smiling so hard his face started to hurt, and finally to his family to see their reactions. Both families were silent for a moment before everyone erupted into cheers and excitement. Seb's parents and Carlos' parents started talking, Seb's brothers and sisters congratulated Seb, and the older Matthew-Smith siblings warned Carlos about an upcoming 'don't hurt Seb' talk which Carlos just giggled at and said 'of course'. Suddenly, Carlos' eyes widened.

"Honey I'll be right back." Before Seb could even register what was happening, Carlos took off running towards the lockers. His siblings raised eyebrows at him but Seb just shrugged his shoulders, just as confused with them. Soon enough, Carlos was back and holding a bouquet of flowers. He handed them to Seb. "These are for you. I'm sorry I put them in my locker but I didn't want you to see them until after the show. I know it's super cliché but-" Seb cut him off by once again pulling Carlos in for a kiss. Seb's siblings applauded and cheered but neither Carlos nor Seb heard them. Seb pulled away and looked down at the flowers again.

"I love them, Carlos. Thank you but I didn't get you anything-"

"Seb you got me out on stage tonight. Choreographers don't get brought out on stage, especially ones who are younger than the cast members. You were the only one who ever listened to me, you said you'd be my boyfriend even after my awkward attempt at asking, and you've now kissed me twice. If anything I should have gotten you more." Both boys laughed and both families awed and Seb's put their hands over their hearts, already loving the boy Seb chose as his first boyfriend.

Eventually, the boys escaped their families and headed over to Big Red and Ashlyn who mentioned she wanted to have another get together. Before she could say anything else, Carlos let everyone else know.

"Cast Party at Ashlyn's you guys, everybody's invited!"

"I'm in."

"Wait didn't we just do a party?"

"What can I say? I was born to rage."

"I smell a choosical redo-sical!" Seb looked at Carlos knowingly and Carlos couldn't help but smile.

"I made up some new questions." Seb couldn’t take his eyes off Carlos. He felt so lucky to call this drama dork his boyfriend. _Officially._

As Miss Jenn and Ashlyn walked away, Carlos and Seb walked over to their parents to ask if they could go to the party and to ask for a ride. Both parents agreed and Seb's older siblings agreed to drive the boys since they drove separate from Seb's parents. Carlos was thankful. Time alone with the siblings first was better than the parents. Right?

Carlos and Seb said goodbye to both families and watched as everyone exited the building. The boys stayed where they were for a moment and just looked around until their eyes met each other again, giggling at the non-awkward silence that came over them once their families and friends left. They really couldn't believe they finally got to a point where they knew what they were. They were _boyfriends._

While this show had been important to every cast and crew member, the boys couldn’t help but feel it was extra important to them. Seb had been given the opportunity to play Sharpay Evans, his dream role since he was little. He wore makeup and heels in front of the school and his family and realized how much he felt like himself. Carlos got the chance to choreograph an entire show - something he had always dreamed of doing. He found a teacher who he could be himself around and went from having no friends to having seventeen, something freshman Carlos never thought would have been possible. Finally, Carlos and Seb found each other. Seb got private dance lessons, Carlos got to go to homecoming, and they both had their first and second kiss. If either boy had been told at the beginning of High School Musical: The Musical, that they would have a boyfriend by the end, neither would have believed it. But now, Carlos and Seb couldn't imagine life without each other. So when Seb's sister opened the door and shouted "move it lovebirds", the boys smiled and grabbed each other's hands. Carlos and Seb looked at each other one last time and nodded, making their way towards the doors; towards the new chapter of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked this. I've been planning on writing this since those two pictures were released because I knew it when I saw them they were going to be deleted scenes. These scenes are something we all need and deserve so I hope this helps with the universal feeling of betrayal among Seblos shippers. Also I don't know how to write a kiss scene (especially since I've never had my first kiss) so I apologize that it was disappointing.


End file.
